It's Never Too Late
by Evlina
Summary: AA6 SPOILERS. Dhurke and Apollo are having a big talk about what happened in the young lawyer's life since they last met. / Nayupollo and Claypollo hints.


It's my first story about AA6, and most of all, my first story written in English since more than one year. I apologize for any mistakes that may subsist here.

 **Disclaimer: The image used is from Tumblr so it doesn't belong to me, and the same goes for the characters.**

Reviews are much appreciated: it'll really help me to improve my skills! Also, you'll find in this story some Nayupollo hints, so if you hate this ship, please don't read. I don't want to receive any mean comments, that's not what I'm here for. The same goes from Claypollo. Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

 **May 16** **th** **2028, 10:26 PM**

Apollo and Dhurke just ended their investigation for the civil case which would begin the next day at 10:00 AM. This day was full of emotion and also very difficult for the young lawyer, with his near-drowning and all the surprises he had to face in such a short time. However, he asked his foster father to come over to the Wright Anything Agency to discuss, just the two of them. Apollo had a lot to say to him, and he was pretty sure Dhurke was waiting for a moment like this one, too. Though it wasn't in his habit to confide in someone, he assumed it was just about time to talk about some _important matters,_ especially to the man who raised him nine years.

Moreover, when Dhurke left Apollo in America, the little boy felt quite lonely without his landmarks, the _family_ he's been growing with. Even though the lawyer seemed surprised and completely dazed when he saw his foster father just show up from the Kingdom of Khura'in earlier, he was really happy they could finally meet again. Apollo believed he had a reason to come when no one was expecting him, _a reason much more important_ than just having the Orb back to finally start his revolution. But, surely, he would learn about that later.

As soon as they entered the office, Dhurke sat down on the couch. "So, son. You said this afternoon you wanted to have a chat with me, huh?"

"Well, yeah. It's been fifteen years since I last saw you, after all… A lot happened."

Dhurke smiled proudly, "Then let's catch all the time we've lost this past fifteen years. It's been ages since we last had a father-son talk like that, isn't it?"

Apollo, who was still standing at the entrance of the Agency, came closer to him and sat at the other end of the bench. "I thought I'd never see you again. No, really. You literally disappeared from my life and I haven't heard from you all this time… except maybe sometimes in some newspapers. Has it really gotten that bad?"

"Um… I was real busy with the revolution, and I already told you, being a wanted man it was impossible for me to get in touch with someone so far away from my home." Dhurke started scratching his face just under his eye-patch, looking away from the lawyer.

Apollo replied with a blaming tone, "You could've sent a letter, anything. And if you were so scared of being caught by the government, I'm pretty sure Datz would have done those risky things for you, knowing him. Didn't he ever mention me?"

"Yeah, well, he did. But I figured out maybe it was too late to get in touch, maybe you'd forgotten about me," The former lawyer-slash-rebel paused for a moment, then added, "Listen, son, I guess no excuses will be enough here so why don't we talk about everything I've missed instead?"

"…Right. If you say so."

Now was the time to finally begin his story: he had a lot to say, even if Dhurke could probably guess the first part. Apollo didn't know what to say first, because he wasn't used to talk about himself but now could very well be _his last chance_ to share his thoughts and his feelings with the man he'd cared about so much before, and still right at this moment, in fact. The reproaches he made just earlier were one proof of his affection for the man.

We never know what could happen: what if the young lawyer lost the trial in which he would be going against Mr. Wright? He was an excellent opponent, and seemed very confident about his case. But if that were to happen, his relations with Dhurke could worsen… After all, he had been requesting his help because he trusted him. No, Apollo couldn't afford to fail tomorrow and prevent the Khurai'nese revolution from happening.

"When you left me in America so that I could study, I had a really hard time. I've always lacked in self-confidence, and I didn't know how to make some friends. Sure, I was alone when I was in Khura'in too – save from Nahyuta – but it was different back in the U.S. I just managed to become close with one of my classmates," Apollo suddenly stopped his story at that moment. It was the first time he was going to mention Clay since _that trial_ last year, so the wound was not fully healed, and will probably _never_ be. He explained, "He was crying all alone after learning his mom recently died. I… I just couldn't let him like that, because I knew how difficult it was to overcome a situation like this one."

Dhurke smiled sadly and nodded to approve what his son just said, "It creates some bonds, huh?"

"Yeah… I asked him to shout 'I'm fine', just like I used to do when I was sad back in Khura'in."

"You haven't changed a bit, have you? Always with that 'Chords of Steel' training of yours, and now it's even worse."

Embarrassed, Apollo started playing with his hair, "Well, I suppose so. But it was always helpful!" The lawyer then crossed his arms to proceed with his story. "That friend… Clay… He listened to me, and as soon as he started shouting 'Clay Terran is fine!', he stopped crying and felt way better. I was really happy to see a smile on his face. We could spent hours to repeat 'I'm fine! You're fine! We're both fine!' when one of us was not feeling well, and then all our stress or our pain just seemed to disappear. We became best friends after that, and both shared our dreams. He wanted to become an astronaut, and me, a lawyer… Just like you, Dhurke."

The man smiled proudly when he heard that. "And look at you, son. I'm not surprised to see how you're all grown-up now. You're a full-fledged lawyer, and I couldn't be prouder. That's my boy! Hah-ha ha ha!"

Apollo blushed in embarrassment, "H-Hey, no need for that, Dhurke..."

Though the young lawyer didn't admit it, hearing Dhurke being so proud of him was something really important to him. But his foster father was not the only one to acknowledge Apollo as a true lawyer now: there was also Mr. Wright, and all the others at the agency. He would never forget that evening where his mentor told him over the phone that he trusted him and was proud of what he had become. It meant so much to him, he couldn't stop to fight for the truth and that's what he would be doing tomorrow, even if he was going to face the man who taught him _everything_ about what it was to be a lawyer. Maybe, deep down, Mr. Wright knew Apollo was going to win this one but for some strange reason, he couldn't afford not going up against him. _If only he could know what it was all about..._

"Anyway..." Apollo resumed, "He was my only friend all along, especially in middle school. There, my classmates used to laugh at me a lot because of my 'horns', among other things," Apollo muttered to himself, "Guess that hasn't changed much… Whatever, we used to do everything together. He was a real friend, someone to whom I was sometimes talking all night. He helped me a lot going through my pain, just how I used to help him when we first met on that night. Having Clay by my side… helped me forget about you. At least, that's what I thought because here we are now."

Dhurke replied, "I don't believe you would've been able to forget me, even if you _really_ wanted to."

"Yeah… Guess I've spent too much time with Nahyuta and you to forget about my life in Khura'in."

"But, son," Dhurke asked, "Why did you want to become a lawyer in the first place? Was it all because of me?"

"...Not really. When we were kids, you used to tell us how you were winning your cases, boasting with that 'dragon's glare' of yours, and stuff. People in Khura'in always talked about you in a good way, back in the days… Remember? I wanted to become just like you. But when you left me in the States, I heard of Mr. Wright because everyone talked about him when I was in middle school and his work amazed me, too. I always wanted to help people whenever they were in trouble, offering them my biggest smile to keep their hopes up, and to show them they were supported by someone. That's why I chose to study law, so that one day, I could realize this dream of mine. I also thought that maybe, if that revolution of yours was complete, I'd be able to see you again. You know… finally regaining your right to use your badge. As a consequence, we both would've reached our dreams." Apollo looked his father in the eye, waiting for an answer. It's been a while since he last talked about his past… Since Clay's death, actually. He was the only one to know about his deepest ambitions.

Dhurke sighed, "…Son. I had no idea about all that. But be as it may, we're on the right path to reach these dreams, and you're the leader. Tomorrow should finally be the break we need–"

"About that," Apollo cut him off, "Sorry, but I… I don't really know what to think about everything that's been going on these past few hours."

"Being up against Mr. Wright?"

"Yes. I'm more confident in my abilities than ever and I want to win this one for you and Nahyuta, but somehow I don't know if everything will be the same after that trial. He's been acting… rather strange, today."

"Yeah, I thought as much..." Dhurke put his hand on his chin, and seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Maybe someone put the pressure on him to get that Orb back?"

"I wouldn't know… But tomorrow sure won't be easy. And everything makes me wonder: am I choosing the right path?"

"Listen, son. There's no such thing as a 'right path'. Just follow the one you truly believe in. Do you think the Orb is the Crystal of Ami Fey, or is it our Founder's Orb? Either way, the choice is yours. And if I leave empty-handed, at least I saw you one more time," Dhurke smiled, "So, in any case, I haven't lost anything. Should it come to that, revolution can wait."

"Don't say that. I don't believe it would be the Crystal… After all, you've more knowledge about it than anyone here, and that cocky politician just came out of nowhere to claim he was the rightful owner."

The former lawyer's eyes darkened, "That buffoon isn't gonna get my Orb."

"Well, that's because you've put your trust in me that I can't back up now. And lawyers don't give up, even when times are tough." Apollo sighed, "Mr. Wright always taught me that and he did more for me during these past two years than anyone ever did. I'm… a bit lost now without his support, to be honest."

"Deep down, he believes in you, too. That much I'm sure of! He just can't let it seen. Don't worry, I don't think he's the type of guy that holds a grudge just because we go against him, no matter what are the bounds between him and the person who's standing at the other side of the room."

A loud silence fell between them at this moment. Dhurke seemed so sure about that statement, it hit Apollo hard. It's true that he already knew Mr. Wright believed in his abilities, so why would he change his mind _now_? There was no way it could be the case.

"Thanks, Dhurke," He finally said, regaining his smile, "We'll get through this one way or another. And I'll get you your Orb back, so that you can finally achieve your dreams of revolution! **We'll be fine**!" Apollo yelled, clenching his fists.

"That's my boy!"

"It was just the push I needed."

Dhurke spoke, suddenly changing the topic, "Hey, son. That's a completely different matter, but you know, the little lady in her blue magician suit?"

"Uh?" Apollo frowned, "Oh, you must mean Trucy. What about her?"

"She's a real match, don't you think? Hah-ha ha ha!"

He was bringing _that_ subject back. It was the second time already, and each time, Apollo was more confused than ever. No, that wasn't really it: the only reason for the confusion was Dhurke's sudden appearance earlier. But it was him who insisted to have a long talk with him, so he had no reason to back down now.

"Um, about that, Dhurke..." Apollo started, not knowing where to start. After all, he's been meaning to tell Dhurke about what really happened between Clay and him all along, and maybe that was finally his chance. He mumbled, "I… Well, uh… I-I'm not interested in… You know..."

He felt ridiculous when he finally stopped talking. He probably looked like such a fool at this instant! How was Dhurke going to react? It was not something that was easy to admit, and he never told _anyone_ about it; even so, deep down, he trusted his foster father. He was an open-minded man, there was no need to worry about his thoughts but he couldn't help but worry anyway.

"I know, what?" Dhurke didn't understand at first, but it didn't take long for him to have a sudden flash. The rebel started laughing, and somehow Apollo didn't know if it was supposed to be a good start or not. "You should've told me that before, son!"

"Even if I wanted to, you weren't here, Dhurke."

The man put his hand on his chin, realizing that his boy had a point there. "Well, uh, I guess you're right. But, you know, I always had the intuition you weren't straight, even when you were still a little boy."

Apollo frowned at the sudden declaration, "What makes you say that?" He wanted to know: then again, Dhurke's intuition never lied before.

"You were really close to Nahyuta, for you it looked like more than a simple relationship between two brothers. I sensed that… Maybe, it was because you really needed him and it seemed obvious to me, when I was seeing the both of you playing and laughing together. By the way, you didn't want to make any friends."

Apollo exclaimed, "But Nahyuta is my step brother. You're mistaken–"

His foster father cut him off to correct him, "I never said you were interested!" Dhurke laughed a little and then added, "I'm just saying you were too close to him for this to be natural. And by the way, you two aren't even related by blood, so I guess it came into play. It was as if Nahyuta was the only person on earth you wanted to be with."

 **Nahyuta**... _Him_. The boy he's always considered as his childhood best friend. Nahyuta was _ **not**_ his step brother.

Dhurke really had a good intuition, and the young lawyer had no other choice but to lie about that. Apollo assumed it was better not to mention his feelings: not now, anyway. Dhurke's reaction could probably be difficult to handle; after all, Nahyuta was his birth son and he had raised the two boys together during nine years. No wonder he was open-minded and lenient – he already had another proof of that earlier – but it was surely better to wait some more days before digging into the subject.

Nevertheless… Apollo couldn't deny what he felt when he was running around with him during his childhood – though he was very young at the time – nor what he felt when he heard his name again for the first time in fifteen years. Not to mention how difficult it was for him when they faced each other in this court. After all, as Dhurke stated, they were not related by blood, but Apollo himself didn't know how to deal with that revelation he had less than one month prior, so how could he possibly bring the subject _now_? He wondered… maybe the right moment would present itself later.

Dhurke resumed, "Don't you remember how many times I went into his room in the morning to wake him up and I found you lying in his bed, almost in his arms?"

"Dhurke..." Apollo almost blushed, but luckily, it faded in the dark. "D-Don't you think you've already said enough?"

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed! I knew you were coming in his room because you had nightmares about your parents and you didn't want to wake me up in the middle of the night."

"...He really helped me out with that. He had his own way to make my tears stop, but somehow, it always worked. He was so understanding and nice to me."

The former lawyer smiled, "Reciting sutras already and praying for your soul, wasn't he?"

"Yeah. I was impressed by his deep interest in Khura'inism at such a young age. He was only five years old when my nightmares began but he was already devout."

"Nahyuta has always been an intelligent boy. He learned a lot by himself, I never had to force him to do what he needed to. I guess he wanted to be like his mother… he reminds me so much of Amara. I'm so proud of my boy, in spite of what he's become today."

This time, it was Dhurke's turn to lose his smile. _Amara… his first and true love_. There could never be another woman after her, and he really missed her now. Nahyuta was her spitting image: they shared the same hair, the same demeanor and the same personality. However, there was one thing in which Dhurke recognized himself: his son's determination to reach his goal.

... **'** _ **A dragon never yields'.**_

He could bet his life on the fact that Nahyuta didn't forget this creed. How could he? A tortured soul like him shall only chose the path he truly believes in, in the end.

Dhurke suddenly regained his smile to ask, "And so! Aren't you going to introduce me? I suppose you've found someone!" Thanks to this request, it was clear that he wanted to boast a little... just like he always did. However, Apollo's answer was not what he expected.

He put a sad face on to reply, "...He's… He's gone, now." His eyes closed at the end of his sentence.

"Oh. I see," Dhurke suddenly lost his smile when he understood he made a crucial mistake. "I'm, uh, I'm sorry. I couldn't know. Mind filling me in about everything that happened between you and that boy...? From what I've heard, he was the person you really needed all along."

"I guess I don't have the choice…" Apollo sighed and crossed his arms. After a moment, he finally reopened his eyes to start talking about their relationship – relationship who used to make him smile so much before, but now, it's just another painful memory. "Yeah, Clay really was the man I needed. It was him, my _'best friend'…_ That's not as if I had anyone else in my life, anyway. At some point, we… wanted to tell the people around us that we were together. But we didn't have much time..." Apollo lowered his head, sadness written all over his face. He felt as if he could cried, but now wasn't the moment. He couldn't cry while Dhurke was here: he wouldn't want to see his son crying, either. _Not now._

"When did you start dating that boy?"

"He was killed last December, just before Christmas. We started dating around January, so we didn't even spend one year together. But… It was one of the best times of my life. It took us around ten years to confess to each other, can you imagine that?" Apollo laughed, crossing his arms. He fell in love with Clay while he was still a teenager, and he was always scared to tell him about that.

Dhurke asked, "He started to have feelings for you at the same time as you did?"

"Sort of, yeah. But none of us wanted to tell the other, until it was too strong to lie about that… And that's when we started dating, one year and a half ago. I was so proud of him: he had finally become the astronaut he always wanted to be, and as for me, I'd reached my goal too. It couldn't have been better between us. If only _that bastard_ didn't..." Apollo clenched his fists at the thought of Clay's killer: he was apprehended, but the fact was still the same: he lost him because of him, and he would never be able to let that behind. It was way too painful. "I… I'm sorry, Dhurke, but I'd rather not talk about that anymore."

"I understand, son. But I was happy to hear all that from you. I would never have guessed, by the way."

"So I suppose I was able to hide that from everyone in the end, right? It wasn't easy to lie, especially when I was with him, but no one ever knew. I didn't want the others to found out everything…"

"You should tell Mr. Wright and the other young lawyer in your agency about that, too. They could understand."

"Yeah… But I don't know where or when to start. And why should I confess to them, now that he's gone?"

However, Apollo knew the answer to his question. At some point, he will have to tell someone about his deep feelings for Nahyuta, so it was better if someone was told about his homosexuality. Right now, it wasn't too much of a burden, but he knew it's going to be the case sooner or later. Maybe it was the time to confess to Dhurke… Why couldn't he understand? He had always understood _everything_. And so, he would have _someone_ to talk about it _in the future_.

Apollo sighed, "Listen, Dhurke… I think I need to tell you one more thing, while we're at it–"

The rebel cut him off in the middle of his confession, smiling proudly, "You're in love with Nahyuta, aren't you?"

The young lawyer gasped, "...How did you…!"

"You know, son, that's not because I didn't said you were interested earlier that I didn't think about it. I'm not going to judge you… after all, you're free to do what you want, both of you. You'll always be my boys."

Apollo lowered his head, "...I don't know what to think anymore. I don't even understand why it's happening to me, and I certainly can't talk with him, seeing what he's become now."

"But the fight you're going to lead tomorrow isn't only for me, remember? Things need to change, never forget about the goals of my revolution."

Apollo replied sadly, "Even if Nahyuta were to change… I don't think it'd help our situation. I don't want to make the same mistakes again, what I did with Clay, so I really need to tell him what I'm feeling. He… He has the right to know that I'm in love with him. I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same, though."

For a moment there, Dhurke was lost in thought before he looked up at Apollo, "Who can say, son? I, myself, have difficulties to read through him. You never know what that boy is thinking, especially since Ga'ran has him obeying to everything she says."

Apollo crossed his arms, "I wonder… What could she possibly have against him? It must be something big… I know him, Nahyuta isn't usually the type of person to be influenced by someone. But when we saw each other for the first time in fifteen years… I wanted to believe it wasn't him. It _couldn't_ have been him."

"Yet, I assure you, it's unfortunately what she's made of him. It's like a shadow to his old self, but I'm sure it's gonna be easier than we think to make him react for good," Dhurke's eyes darkened and at this instant, he seemed more determinate than ever, "Nahyuta is just waiting for someone to save him, and I'm **clearly not** gonna let him to his fate."

Dhurke was obviously right. Now was the time to act before it's too late, and maybe the break the two lawyers needed was awaiting them in that civil case. But was it really all there was to it? There could be more than meets the eye behind this whole story. All the answers should be found really soon, anyway. No matter how difficult this would be, Apollo wasn't going to back down, neither was his foster father.

After a long silence, Apollo declared with a smile, "I must see the _real him_ again. I know there is something we can do to overturn this. That's why I need to win this one!"

"Don't worry. I want to see him smiling again, and I, too, am gonna smack some sense into that boy of mine," Dhurke looked at his son, "Listen. When the revolution will start, you may have to face him in court at some point. I know it's going to be _difficult_ for you, but promise me you'll fight to the bitter end so that you can achieve this new goal of yours."

"You can count on me, Dhurke! Everything will be okay for Nahyuta, for me, and for you, indeed."

Dhurke knew that Apollo would be faced to a _dreadful truth_ , so it was better to cheer him up now without saying a word. With a sad smile on his face, he looked at his son, hoping the latter wouldn't notice anything. He, too, shared his determination, no matter what. He couldn't be prouder of what his two boys had become.

Dhurke wondered, "Just, tell me… Your feelings for Nahyuta, they aren't new, are they?"

"Well," Apollo never really thought about that so he laughed in an embarrassed way, "I don't really know. Maybe, it's as you implied: it was there from the very beginning. I guess I was just suppressing them."

Another awkward silence fell between them. Dhurke didn't know what to say while Apollo was meditating about everything that happened between him and the prosecutor. They had spent so many time together in their childhood, and no one could forget huge memories with all the games they used to play and the moments where they both had tears of laughter. Obviously, a lot of fun. But of course, sometimes, a certain sadness was upon them. How could two young boys be happy the whole time with the loss of a mother and with the complete disappearance of two parents? It was more than two children their age could bear.

Apollo sighed, "…I guess I was lying to myself because deep down, I know it won't get me anywhere. I was suppressing my feelings like he's been suppressing everything we've been through. And I… I can't stand that anymore. I can't have him forget all his childhood. It means so much to me, and yet… I'm losing everything," he closed his eyes, and Dhurke already knew where it would lead him, "Once again."

He was right: Apollo broke down in tears before his very own eyes. _Dammit._ He was supposed to cheer him up, not to make him cry. What was he thinking? But how could he have known that such a question would make tears roll down his boy's cheeks? It wasn't like him to cry like that, especially since he was a grown-up man. But everything he's been hiding to everyone, all his fake smiles, all he's been trying to forget so hard was just going back to him and exploded right into his face.

"Come now, son," Dhurke took Apollo in his arms for the first time in ages. It was just like old times… when Apollo used to be sad, sometimes, and he just had to give him the push he needed to start yelling again his so-called _'I'm fine!'_. He understood how terrible it must have been for him to keep all that for himself, but he trusted his son and he knew that right after that, everything would be fine again. Apollo needed to fight with all he had, and he needed to wear this smile of his at all times to gain confidence in himself and convince the others around him.

After a short moment, the rebel added kindly, "Now that's all right. Boys don't cry, remember? You're strong, and we'll both get through this one. _This I promise you._ "

"Sorry about that..." Apollo wiped quickly one tear rolling down his cheek, and then left Dhurke's embrace. "I guess I just needed to let all that out, for once. But... I'll be fine, now!"

"I understand. I couldn't be happier to hear you out. And, son… I must say it one more time. I'm sorry for never coming back."

"Whatever happened, happened. Let's put the past behind us and just start over!"

Dhurke's smile faded slowly in the dark, as he closed his eyes at this moment because _he knew_. He knew it was the last time they could enjoy a time like the one they just had tonight, but he made that silly promise to his son anyway.

Of course, Apollo would get through this, and so would Nahyuta. He was certain of that, but unfortunately, Dhurke will never have the chance to witness their happiness.

 **And it was tearing him apart.**

Yet, he had faith in Apollo: he would do everything to get to know the truth, whatever it would take.


End file.
